The Black Rebellion
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: New Author New Story. Follow the rebellion in City 16 though they are nothing like the rebels in other cities they are many squads of 5 clad in black and each squad is bound by blood. These squads seem sinister but they will save city 16 and humanity.
1. Prologue

**The Black Rebellion**

**Prologue…**

**11:58 A.M. Somewhere in City 16…**

_**Hello, well where do I start. Well, my name is Chris and I have been chosen to continue all projects on this Author. Gordan has a lot of things he needs done but he gave me the story line of all his stories so no change will be made there, just the author will be different and how they will be written. Let this story prove my capability and hopefully you will see me worthy. Here is a small sample of a future chapter which I turned into a prologue.**_

Five sinister looking people hooded in black sweatshirts were leaning against an apartment building scrutinized the passing people. You would think five people clad in black torn leather hooded jackets and tee-shirts amongst the sea of blue uniforms would indefinitely draw attention toward them, but oddly enough they seemed to fade out of interest, not drawing anyone's eye to them. The one in the middle was a bit taller than the others and had a muscular build, but, as with all the others, the only thing you could see of his face were a pair of showing eyes that seemed to glow slightly with dim white light. The rest of his features were shrouded with darkness and mystery. One of the others next to him was a woman, her skin was grey and she had sharp black tattoos snaking up her arms like flames, the lower half of her tee-shirt was missing showing her torso. The other three had nothing special about them.

The woman slightly nudged the one in the middle, she then slightly nodded towards a patrol of seven Civil Protection officers. The one in the middle nodded sharply and studied them carefully. The CPs' started to beat down a few citizens causing the crowd to disperse in fear. The woman leaned in to the one in the middle and asked "How do we get there attention this time?" The man pulled a cigarette from inside the coat and lit it and placed it on his lips, he took a small drag and released a puff of smoke. "This should work." He said. This immediately got each of the officers' attention. One CP called it in. "Five perpetrators, violating required citizen equipment, also violating cleansing act. One of the perpetrators has contraband on hand and in use, requesting permission to engage, and initiate judgment, over." They got a female voice droning back incoherently over the radio. The CPs' raised their stun-sticks and began moving toward the five.

Each of the hooded figures simultaneously pulled MP7s from inside there jackets and shot the CPs'. They didn't even miss a shot.

_**Hope you enjoyed this sample\prologue, please review to point out any errors or to criticize my writing, but keep it constructive, you may also review if you just wish to leave a comment or praise, sometimes that helps keep my morale high. I'm glad to finally publish my writing somewhere other than classrooms and friends.**_

_**Oh and some notes after thought other things: I used CPs' because I was lacking a better way to put it and it looked better than simply Civil Protections, CPs, and CP's. Well that's all, I believe I wasted enough of your time with my rambles.**_


	2. Act1 Chapter1

**The Black Rebellion **

**Act 1 Unfortunate**

**Chapter 1**

The building was being riddled with pulse rounds, Combine Soldiers were surrounding the warehouse unloading into it. Jacob, saw no more need to have his hood on in the fire fight so he took it off, pulse rounds sizzled past his face, he reacted by blowing the nearest combine soldier's head off with his MP7. There were only five of them against about 80, not including the A.P.C. and two hunters that had just arrived. A rocket struck the building creating a huge hole in the second floor. Suddenly four Combine Elites rappelled into the hole though they didn't last long. A woman ran up to Jacob, and said.

"You just had to go piss off the soldiers didn't you?" To this Jacob just smiled. Then a rocket struck the bottom floor and the soldiers poured into the warehouse. Jacob and the woman leaped over the railing first floor, hoping to help their three comrades repel the attack. Much to their despair, however, they found two of their comrades dead riddled with pulse rounds and buckshot. One was only shot in the shoulder and the knee, and was firing into the rabble of soldiers. They aided him; Jacob picked him up while the woman fired into the soldiers. The soldiers stunned by the two others jumping over the rails and descending upon them forgot to fire there weapons, only did they fire when they got behind a group of conveniently placed barrels.

In their bloodlust, however, the soldiers forgot one important 'rule of war' and that certain rule would be cover. Besides a few crates and barrels the warehouse was almost completely void of cover, most of the objects were hoarded around the entrance to the cellar, which was the fall back point. The team of five had strategically placed the remaining barrels and crates to serve as a path of cover to get the main cover. They were there in no time. Jacob threw the 4 grenades stashed there into the unorganized rabble of soldiers, shrapnel tore though them leaving many mortally wounded, suddenly something pounded into his right shoulder and sent him to the floor and his MP7 slid away from him. A pulse round tore through his shoulder barely missing his clavicle, he pulled his side arm, a 9mm pistol, and staggered to his feet.

"Joan, I'm hit. Start opening up that cellar door!" Jacob shouted to the woman. Joan immediately got up from the wounded compatriot, grabbed a crowbar and started working on the pad lock. The lock snapped and she opened the door.

"The way is clear let's go!" Joan shouted back over to Jacob and moved to drag there other wounded comrade. Jacob peeked over into the crowd, which was no longer mind less, to see how many were left. There was only about twenty left, which Jacob didn't believe for a minute. They were using tactics maneuvering, getting into stable stances, and taking cover. 'Guess superior numbers make them cocky.' Jacob thought to himself.

Jacob fired a few rounds from his pistol and made a move for his MP7, he then heard a familiar chirping, a grenade landed right in front of him and, unfortunately, next to his MP7. Jacob turned mid-sprint so hard, in fact, that he fell over sliding closer to the grenade; he jumped up lightning quick and dashed through the door. He turned and slammed it shut but before he had time to brace the metal door, WHUMP! The grenade exploded, the force pushing the door open hard and sending Jacob flying down the stairs then darkness. Great soreness enfolded Jacob, his shoulder stung as if a knife was jammed into it; he opened his eyes to see a beautiful face filled with worry, he would have smiled but he was in great pain and now was not the time for smiling dumbly at one another, they had to stay focused. He tried to say 'Help me up we need to get moving, now!' but as soon as he tried his entire body screamed in sharp pain, like daggers swiftly diving into his back and slow dragging down, so instead an agony filled groan came out. She stood up turned away and jogged over out of sight, she returned quickly, however, and with a bottle of pain killers. "For moderate to extreme pain take two pills, hmm, I guess your in horrific pain then, and I guess that two wont help."

She said grabbing six from the bottle and placing them in his mouth. He swallowed, and everything tingled for a bit, then he felt nothing at all.

"Perfect." Jacob said beginning to stand up.

"Alright we need to go that barricade won't last forever." Joan said motioning to the door. Jacob nodded and turned to their wounded friend to carry him, he declined, and explained that they would be better off without him, they tried to protest but he waved off any attempt.

"Take my shotgun, and give me your pistol." He said to Jacob. Jacob reluctantly made the trade, and shook his hand, Joan knelt down and hugged him and said her goodbyes. Then they were gone out the cellar window.

They cautiously made their way through twisting alleys and once they were ten blocks away they were intercepted by 10 soldiers. 'I fucking knew that wasn't all of them!' Jacob thought at the sight of the blood covered combine veterans of the previous battle; Jacob immediately blew the head off of the closest combine soldier, while Joan strafed them with her MP7. The combine opened fire upon them, Joan caught a round right in her gut and her slender form fell to the ground, Jacob finished off the soldiers and rushed to her aid. He grabbed a medic vial from a dead soldier near by and sprayed its contents onto her wound. It instantly started to mend he grabbed another vial and sprayed it on his shoulder, and threw the bottle to his side. He helped her to her feet and the made their way to another alleyway. Whilst in the alley the two hunters Jacob saw running around the warehouse jumped down and surrounded them from both sides, Jacob charged the hunter in the front dodging its flechettes and its dagger like teeth jumped right in front of its face and fired his shotgun into its eye, killing it. He turned around to face the other hunter, who he found on the ground with Joan standing over it with one foot and unloading her MP7 into its face.

They continued along the alleyways until they found a red steel door. These doors had been used many years ago to aid in the battle against some powerful disease, Jacob personally didn't know how these buildings protected against that but he didn't care. The Black Rebellion used these as safe houses to hide from the combine. They entered and rested there for the night.

_**There you have it Chapter 1 of Act 1 of The black rebellion! Easily referred to as BR-A1-C1 that's how I saved it in word. Reviews/comments are always welcome just keep it constructive or friendly, and just in case you didn't get it KEEP THE FLAMING AT HOME KIDS. Thank you for reading. FUN FACT: you just read this many **__**WORDS **__**1,227!**_


End file.
